Heart of Furi Kuri
by SleepyHead
Summary: Its been 4 years since Furi Kuri. Now Haruko comes back and aims to get Atomsk once again, with help from our favorite robot and kid. What power could match the Pirate King's? Family reunions, epic battles, explanations, and Furi Kuri!HarukoNaota


Chapter 1 : Fooly Cooly Again  
  
A/N:I do not own Furi Kuri. If I did then I would be a genius.  
  
A/N:I dedicate this fanfiction to sakura caller, the biggest FLCL fan I know.  
  
A/N:This fic will not explain what Fooly Cooly or Furi Kuri actually is. I don't really know myself. And Naota doesn't know either, and if the main character doesn't know then how could anybody know.  
  
___________________  
  
Around Pluto there was a space station that seemed more like just a hunk of metal. There were a few lights that blinked once in a while. Only the people who actually knew the directions to this space station could get there. Actually it was more of a space bar. Travelers from other star systems could get a drink here, get their ships fixed, and even get a room there. Now this might sound like a respectable place. But in reality it was a gathering place for the galaxy's low lifes. Everybody from space pirates to bounty hunters to inside contacts of the Two Factions.  
  
There was the smell of cigarettes or something like it. With the dim lighting hardly anything could be seen. There was a bar and a few tables with people at them drinking glasses of liquids of almost every color. There were a few rooms the back. There were little cubicles with screens as a door. You could see that there was a light in a few of them because you could see the silhouettes of two people or more doing....,well I guess if you take Kamon's word for it, furi kuri things. Some of those cubicles were dark though.  
  
You never really heard any commotion in this place. Suprising, considering that the galaxy's worst were the only ones here. But there's always a first time for everything right? That's not what one customer thought. He thought this was a haven.  
  
Sakajuno Koshimi was a inside contact of Medical Mechanica. He would sell information and technology from Medical Meccanica to anybody with enough money. Medical Meccanica was after all one of the Two Factions and information was always wanted by the other faction, The Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood. Other customers would buy technology. He regularly came here for a drink and let customers speak to him here. "Hey Koji, give me another bottle of vodka.," Koshimi yelled. The bartender merely nodded and slid another bottle of vodka down the bar. Koshimi caught it and popped it open. "Those earthlings sure are primitive but they make the best drinks." he thought. He looked at the liquid fondly before downing half the bottle in one chug.  
  
"Heeyyy, do u like action?," a hooded figure sat next to him on the bar. From the person's voice he could tell the person was a she. From the contours of her body through her cloak, he could see it was a very attractive woman. "Depends on what kind of action you're talking about baby." Koshimi answered. The woman laid a hand down on his shoulder. "How about I show you, back there?," she said as she gestured towards the cubicles in the back. Koshimi gave a grin and said "Sure babe lets go."  
  
Koshimi got up and with the woman walked towards the back. They went into one of the unoccupied cubicles. The woman slid the door closed. The man turned on the light in the middle of the room. The cubicle had cushions covering the floor. There was incense hanging from one corner of the room. The woman walked over to Koshimi seductively and shoved him onto the cushioned floor. She straddled him across the waist and moved her hands up his chest and pushed down on his shoulders.He looked up at her. The hood still cover her face.  
  
"So....do you want this slow with foreplay, fast with no teasing, or do you want it like........furi kuri?" she asked. He gazed up at her with a confused look on his face. "Furi.....Kuri?" Then in a flash he threw his arm up and took the hood off her head. His eyes met a head of peach-colored hair, a pair of almost pyschotic yellow eyes, and a smile that foretold mayhem. "Raharu!!" he yelled. He tried to get up but she pushed him down harder by the shoulders.  
  
"Hello Koshimi! You missed me?!!!" Raharu, or as we all know her, Haruko screamed at him her face portraying a look of complete madness. "Why the fuck would I miss the one who threw me in jail?!!" Koshimi yelled. "Now tell me what I want to know otherwise you'll be in some big trouble!!" Haruko yelled, ignoring his comment. "Fuck you." Koshimi yelled and he pulled an object that resembled a flashlight. But instead of a light at the end there was a piece of metal that crackled with electricity. He thrust upwards at her with it. Haruko grabbed his wrist, jumped off him, and redirected the shot at the middle of the guy's pants. He screamed.  
  
Haruko picked him up and threw him against a wall. "Now tell me what I want to know!" she yelled. Koshimi was hunched over whimpering. "Fine." he managed to choke out after a while. "Good. Now tell me, where is Atomsk?" Haruko said. "How should I know?" Koshimi said as he winced once again from his injury. "You're from Medical Meccanica. I know they have another plan to recapture Atomsk. You have to know where he is." Haruko said. "We have no idea." he replied. "Its been four fucking years. How can you guys not know?! What have you been doing?!! Sitting on your asses?!!" Haruko yelled as she waved the weapon around.  
  
Koshimi stared at the weapon with fear. "We haven't tracked him down. Even last time we didn't track him down. Medical Meccanica lured Atomsk to them. And this time Atomsk won't fall for the same trick." Koshimi said. Haruko looked at him.This interested her. Though everybody knew Atomsk had been captured by Medical Meccanica, nobody except Medical Meccanica knew how it was done. "How did they lure Atomsk," Haruko asked "after all he is an astral being. Not much can get their attention." Koshimi looked at her. "From what I've heard they used a power that rivaled that of Atomsk's" he said. Haruko sucked in her breath. It wasn't everyday that you heard there was power as great as Atomsk's.  
  
"What was it?" Haruko whispered. "Huh?" Koshimi asked. "I didn't quite hear you." "What was the power?!!" Haruko yelled as she grabbed him the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "I don't know! I wasn't there!" Koshimi yelled. "How can I lure Atomsk?!" Haruko yelled. "I don't know. He went to Earth because the Medical Meccanica plant there was being activated there with his own power and he wanted it back. And he was captured at first because of a power as strong as his. I don't see how you could lure him!" Koshimi replied. "How?! How was Atomsk's power in that robot?! How and why did Medical Meccanica start that plant up?!" Haruko yelled. And for the next hour Haruko yelled while Koshimi blabbed like he had to go to the bathroom really bad.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`(An hour later)~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Two guys who were at a table in the back, near the cubicles were looking at one of them. "I haven't heard anything from there in a while." You don't think they killed each other fu--" "Naw. Just drink your drink." Haruko walked out of the cubicle. Every head in the bar turned and yelled "Raharu!" "Bye!" Haruko yelled happily back while waving at the cubicle. If you looked into the cubicle you could see that the middle of the pants were completely worn away.  
  
Haruko went into the dock and got on her vespa. There were two guitars in the back. She put on a helmet and her goggles. Every guy in the bar were looking at her. "I'm coming back. I'm coming back for you....," Haruko turned the keys to the ignition. "Ta-kun." she blasted off. "Vroom!" "AHHHHHHHH!" every customer yelled.Every other ship in the dock was blown back and the dock was blown apart. She rode off towards Earth. A sign with saying "BANNED" with a picture of Haruko felled down. Every body looked at the bartender. "Another drink!"  
  
A/N : I will continue both this fic and my other one. I'll see which one is more popular to decide which one to write. Review! 


End file.
